Fletcher
Fletcher is currently believed to be the last living member of the Veyluu species. Fletcher currently resides in a small Ohio town after crashing his ship on Earth on October 31, 2015. Due to a head injury sustained during the crash, he suffers from retrograde amnesia, and has very limited memory prior to his arrival on Earth. Plans are being made to transport him and his mate to Kheeban in an attempt to facilitate the recovery of his lost memory, though the date of this expedition is yet to be determined. Biography Early Life Very little is known about Fletcher's early life due to the many large gaps in his memory. He was born in the town of Sylvanem, moving out on his own to Tranquilus in his early teens. At the age of 17 (20 Earth years), during the Kheeban Veyluu Extinction, Fletcher fled Kheeban on a small, single occupant spacecraft with an Experimental Transformation Device in his possession. How this device came into his possession is unclear. It is possible he was chosen to assist in repopulating the species on other planets, though the possible reasons for this choice are unclear. Arrival on Earth On Earth date October 31, 2015, shortly after leaving Kheeban, Fletcher's ship was critically damaged by an unknown force, its starboard thruster being shorn cleanly off. The ship spiraled out of control, entering Earth's atmosphere and crash landing off the coast of Florida. Prior to the crash, Fletcher stowed most of his belongings in various storage containers on his ship and jettisoned them. To date, only one of these containers has been successfully recovered. Due to the force of its impact with the water, Fletcher's ship was smashed to pieces before sinking deep into the ocean. Fletcher was rendered unconscious and thrown from the ship. As a result of the crash, Fletcher sustained numerous injuries, leaving him with several large scars and retrograde amnesia. Personality and traits Even for a Veyluu, Fletcher has a very nervous disposition. He tends to have a great deal of trouble with even basic Earth social interaction, and is highly self conscious of this fact. Prone to overthinking, he is almost constantly worried that he's done something to offend others, and tends to exacerbate situations in his attempts to rectify them. He craves affection and physical contact almost constantly. However, he despises being touched by those he dislikes. Possessed of an insatiable hunger for knowledge, Fletcher has been known to spend a great deal of time consuming media of all types. He has an especially strong fondness for learning about Earth fauna. He also enjoys fiction, with horror being one of his favorite genres, despite how easily frightened he tends to be. Rather worryingly, theft appears to be one of Fletcher's favorite forms of entertainment. He can be quite stealthy when he wants to, a fact in which he takes great pride. The more challenging the theft, the more he seems to enjoy it. However, he seems to have an intense dislike for shoplifting, considering it a "cowardly" act. Thus far, this tendency has not caused any major trouble, though it has proven quite an annoyance on numerous occasions. When experiencing strong emotions, he has a tendency to drool. This isn't a terribly uncommon trait among veyluu. Category:Veyluu Category:Males Category:Genderfluid Characters Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Demisexual Characters Category:LGBTQ Characters Category:Pages Category:Kheeban